Sangcheo
by Thewi Choi
Summary: Cinta terlarang antara seorang vampire dan penyihir. Menimbulkan rasa simpati dari ketiga Guard yang berasal dari bangsa yang berbeda. Hukuman! Ini hanyalah hukuman! Wonsung! YAOI! Ending gantung!


**Title :** SangCheo (Hurt)

**Author** : Thewi(Dwi Kurnia Sari) aka Choi Ye ri aka Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Wonsung

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasi

**Warning **: YAOI!

**Inspiration by: **It's Hurt - 2ne1

**Rating** : T

**POV**: author

**Summary: **Cinta terlarang antara seorang vampire dan penyihir. Menimbulkan rasa simpati dari ketiga Guard yang berasal dari bangsa yang berbeda. Hukuman! Ini hanyalah hukuman!

Ps: ni ff maju sehari. Padahal ultah Yesung

"SangCheo(Hurt)"© 2012 by Thewi Choi

.

Langit seakan runtuh. Warnanya menghitam dengan guntur yang menggelegar dikaki langit. Memancarkan kilat yang menyilaukan mata.

Seorang namja berpipi tirus duduk diatas sebuah cerobong asap dengan wajah sendu. Menatap langit yang sepertinya sedang marah. Dedauanan kering terlihat bertebaran diatap berwarna kusam itu. Diayunkannya kaki mungilnya. Sebuah senyum getir terukir dibibir tipisnya.

"Hyung, apa Tuhan juga tidak setuju?" sebuah pertanyaan retotis terlontar dari namja itu. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat sebuah sapu usang yang sudah dimakan waktu.

"Sejak kapan penyihir seperti kau pada percaya Tuhan, Wookie?"Sinis seorang namja cantik berkulit pucat yang bertengger disebuah dahan pohon yang sudah tak berdaun lagi. Blazer panjang serba hitamnya terlihat bergerak-gerak ditiup angin. Sebuah payung hitam dengan kain satin hitam transparan melingkari sisi payung itu. Membuat iris matanya yang merah tak terlihat.

"Aku hanya berpikir ini tidak adil" lirih Ryeowook pelan.

"_Lumos"_ ujar Ryeowook pelan sambil menggerakkan sebuah tongkat sihir membentuk sebuah cahaya kecil diujungnya. Membuat suasana agak terang ditempat yang suram itu. Namja cantik bernama Heechul mendecih.

"Matikan atau kau akan kehabisan darah!"Teriak Heechul pada Ryeowook.

"_Nox_" gumam Ryeowook. Seketika cahaya itu menghilang dari ujung tongkat sihir Ryeowook.

"Lucu sekali. Makhluk seperti kau malah takut pada cahaya. Cih, dasar vampire" desis Ryeowook sambil tertawa pelan. Heehul menggeram sambil memperlihatkan taring tajamnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja lain terbang dengan sepasang sayap hitam yang ada dipunggungnya. Sayapnya mengepak kuat sehingga suara kepakan itu terdengar oleh dua orang namja berbeda bangsa itu.

"Aku kira bangsa iblis tidak akan menepati janjinya"Sindir Heechul ketika namja bersayap kelelawar itu turun diatas atap yang sama dengan tempat Ryeowook berada tadi.

"Berhentilah. Aku sedang tidak mood" ujar namja itu sambil menyembunyikan sayapnya lagi. Kini dia terlihat seperti manusia biasa.

"Bumie, kau kasar sekali. Bagaimanapun aku yang tertua disini" ujar Heechul lagi. Namja iblis itu tersenyum tipis.

"yaa...ya... umur Heechul Hyung kan hampir ribuan tahun"celetuk Ryeowook.

"dengan kata-kata pedasmu kukira kau lebih cocok menjadi bangsaku, Heechul Hyung"Kibum terkekeh pelan.

"Cih, aku tidak mau jadi makhluk yang tidak bisa dipercaya" jawab Heechul enteng. Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.  
"Ayolah, aku tidak ingin berdebat hari ini. Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan petinggi demon yang merepotkan itu"balas Kibum.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan bukan Kyuhyun namanya"desis Heechul sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang terjuntai.

"Kyuhyun tidak seburuk itu"lirih Ryeowook pelan. Heechul dan Kibum hanya diam menatap namja imut yang kini menerawang kelangit hitam.

"Dia yang meringankan hukuman mereka. Pasti sangat sulit melawan para petinggi-petinggi yang lain dari berbagai bangsa untuk sekedar meringankan hukuman itu"lanjut Ryeowook. Kibum tersenyum getir.

"Karena dia juga mencintai Yesung. Tentu saja dia tak membiarkan penyihir itu mati"cerocos Heechul. Ryeowook menunduk tanpa mau membalas perkataan Heechul.

"Hei vampire. Jaga bicaramu, jangan sampai ada yang mendengar tentang ini. Masalah akan semakin rumit. Cukup kita yang tahu" Kibum melirik Heechul dengan ekor matanya. Heechul cemberut mendengar teguran Kibum.

"Kau memikirkannya lagi?"tanya Kibum sembari duduk tak jauh dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook tetap bungkam.

.

.

.

Namja berpipi chubby itu duduk disebuah meja makan yang sangat usang. Matanya menatap kosong pada dedaunan kering yang berserakan disekitarnya. Tempat itu sangat kotor. Dengan perabot berdebu. Bahkan ada dedaunan yang terlihat diatas meja panjang itu. Sarang laba-laba dimana-mana. Jendela-jendela rumah itupun terlihat retak.

Matanya terlihat redup. Sangat redup. Seakan tidak ada cahaya baginya disana.

Perlahan kaki mungilnya beranjak kesudut ruangan. Menuju sebuah cermin besar yang tak kalah usang. Menatap bayangannya sendiri dengan rasa pedih.

Rambut hitamnya yang biasanya berkilau, kini terlihat kusut dan acak-acakan tak terurus. Lingkaran hitam terlihat dibawah matanya. Bibirnya pucat. Dia berubah dari satu tahun lalu sejak sebelum terkurung dirumah ini.

"Kau menyedihkan, Yesung"

.

.

.

"Berapa lama lagi dia harus seperti ini?" Tanya Ryeowook entah pada siapa. Kibum menoleh pada penyihir yang ada disampingnya kini.

"Sampai dia mati" jawab Kibum jujur. Ryeowook menunduk sedih. Meski dia tahu orang yang kini mereka jaga takkan pernah dilepaskan. Entah kenapa dia masih saja merasa sedih saat mendengarnya. Heechul menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam

"Apa kau kasian padanya karena dia sebangsa denganmu?" tanya Heechul. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Dia memang seorang penyihir sepertiku tapi bukan itu alasanku. Aku hanya merasa kasian karena cintalah dia dihukum seperti ini" jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"Wow, kaum penggoda sepertimu ternyata tahu tentang cinta heoh?" Heechul tertawa sinis. Kibum ikut terkekeh.

"kukira penyihir hanya senang bermain-main. Tak kusangka ada yang percaya dengan cinta juga" Sahut Kibum enteng. Ryeowook tersenyum getir.

"Aku memang penyihir tapi aku tak suka menggoda. Sama seperti kau yang seorang Demon tapi tak suka menipu" Ryeowook meraih sapunya lalu menaikinya. Kibum mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Mau kemana?"Heechul menatap Ryeowook yang dengan santainya duduk tanpa berpegangan pada sapu terbangnya.

"melihatnya" jawab Ryeowook sebelum dia menghilang.

"Cih, untuk apa menaiki sapu begitu. Toh yang dilihat kan ada disini. Dasar sombong" gerutu Heechul sambil melirik rumah yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat perbincangan mereka.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap keluar jendela yang retak itu sambil bernyanyi kecil. Lagu sedih menyayat hati terlantun dari bibirnya. Sekedar mengusir kesendiriannya. Bosan? Tentu siapa yang tidak bosan jika dikurung ditempat seperti ini. Tanpa ada teman yang boleh mengunjungi. Namja manis yang dulu selalu jadi rebutan itu tersenyum lembut ketika menemukan seorang namja imut menatapnya dibalik kaca jendela itu. Ryeowook menatap nanar namja yang tak lain adalah sepupunya itu.

Beruntung dia terpilih sebagai guard dari tahanan istimewa ini. Sehingga Ryeowook tak perlu takut untuk sekedar mengunjungi namja sesama penyihir itu.

Meski dulu dia tak pernah sependapat dengan Yesung, kini Ryeowook bagai dapat merasakan penderitaan Yesung.

Dulu kerap kali mereka beradu argumen ketika bertemu. Ryeowook selalu saja kesal pada Yesung yang suka menggoda namja dan yeoja disekitarnya. Hei, Yesung memang seorang penyihir, wajar dia suka menggoda orang. Justru Ryeowooklah yang tidak wajar karna terlalu alim bagi kaumnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon sekarang?" tanya Kibum pada Heechul yang kini asyik merapikan kukunya. Heechul menghentikan gerakannya lalu menatap Kibum tajam.

"Buruk. Dia masih ditidurkan sampai penyihir itu mati"

"aku yakin perasaannya pun pasti seburuk keadaannya. Siapa yang akan baik-baik saja setelah dipisahkan dengan kekasih? Tidak ada" jawab Kibum datar. Matanya menatap awan-awan hitam yang menyelimuti langit. Heechul tersenyum sedih.

"Adikku itu memang bodoh. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia sebodoh itu. Dengan sadarnya dia melanggar aturan petinggi dengan menjalin hubungan dengan bangsa lain" Heechul menerawang keatas langit.

"itulah namanya cinta" gumam Kibum sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang semakin kencang. Dedaunan kering terlihat berterbangan tak tentu arah.

"Cih, seharusnya dia sadar bangsa vampire berdarah murni tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan bangsa lain" Desis Heechul.

"Yesung juga harusnya sadar. Penyihir sepertinya tidak patut menggoda yang bukan bangsanya terlebih lagi kaum vampire" Kibum membuka matanya perlahan.

"Tidak. Dia tidak menggoda Siwon. Justru Siwonlah yang terpikat padanya" Heechul tersenyum pedih saat mengingat kejadian setahun lalu.

TBC

Pendek? Iyalaah... ini oneshot yang dibagi dua. #dijitak

Kunjungin blog saia ya thewicloudself .wordpress . (hilangin spasi)

Ni oneshoot sebenarnya, diblog saia udah End. Wkwk Bubyee... #kissbyee...  
tetep review. Yang baca diblog juga koment. xp


End file.
